after the corpse party
by proxny88
Summary: after the corpse party when the 5 survivors escape heavenly host to continue their teenage lives how will they play out. (satoshi x naomi) (yoshiki x ayumi)
1. the day after the nightmare

(this is my first fanfiction so go easy on the hating but really i dont care much i just want to write) (also i dont own corpse party or any of its characters)

* * *

><p>at the end of the day satoshi meets naomi in a classroom and they talk about everything that happened in the hell hole heavenly host<p>

naomi: seiko really did exist right... *sniff* she really did exist right?

satoshi: yes naomi she did and so did everyone else... they all really existed

satoshi looks at Naomi as she starts crying

naomi: seiko... *sob* seiko...

satoshi gently puts his arms around naomi as she cried into his chest

satoshi: shhh naomi... shhh its okay

naomi's cries slowed down to a stop as she listened to satoshi's gentle voice and she looked up at him

naomi: thank u satoshi...

satoshi: for what?

naomi: for always being there for me... protecting me and watching over me... i wouldn't be here without u satoshi and... and i wouldn't want to if u was not with me

satoshi looks at naomi as he still holds her in his arms

satoshi: naomi...

naomi: satoshi i love u

satoshi smiled as she said that and kissed naomi on the lips and naomi kissed back as soon as he kissed her and she rapped her arms around his neck and his arms was already around her waist. after a minute satoshi broke the kiss and looked into naomi's eyes and she looked right back into his

satoshi: i love u to naomi... always have and always will

a tear of happiness goes down naomi's face and she kisses him again

* * *

><p>ayumi was at home in her room sitting on her bed with her head in her hands thinking about all her friends she lost in heavenly host and thinking it was her fault as it was her who brought the charm up<p>

ayumi: stupid stupid stupid... its all my fault i am so stupid... i should be dead back there i should be dead not them me

tears start going down ayumi's face and her phone rings and she wipes her eyes and picks up her phone looking at who is calling her and it was yoshiki. she answered it as she needed to talk to someone right now.

ayumi: hey kishinuma

yoshiki: hey shinozaki, are u okay?

ayumi: yea i am fine...

yoshiki: okay well i am here if u need to talk okay... u know i am here for u whenever u need

ayumi smiled as he said that

ayumi: thank u kishinuma... thank u so much, well i best go see u tomorrow at school?

yoshiki: yea i will be there see u then shinozaki

ayumi hung up the phone and smiled then she layed down in her bed and slowly drifted to sleep

yoshiki smiled and he put his phone on his bedside table and sat on his bed thinking and he got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink then sat on the couch and watched some films and he slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch

* * *

><p>naomi got home and walked up to her room not noticing her mother in the kitchen. as soon as naomi got to her room she put her bag down and sat on her bed then took her phone out and looked at her last message from seiko and staring at it<p>

naomi: no hard feelings seiko... i know u forgave me but i cant forgive myself for what i did to *sniff* i am so so sorry seiko *sobs*

naomi layed on her bed with her phone to her chest and she cried silently so her mother wouldn't hear her and she didn't sleep at all that night and she just layed there all night crying over seiko and having flashbacks of seiko's death in her head

* * *

><p>satoshi walked into his house and was greeted by a big hug from his little sister yuka and it caught him off guard and he hugs back smiling<p>

satoshi: hey little sis

yuka: big bro!

she let go and looked up at him

yuka: ur late where was u

satoshi: i was with naomi...

as soon as he said that yuka clinched her fists in anger

yuka: oh...

satoshi: is something wrong yuka?

yuka: no no nothing just... just tired big bro

she says as she walks away and upstairs thinking about satoshi and naomi together and it just made her blood go cold . satoshi sighs and walks up the stairs and into his room and sits on his bed with his head in his hands then he sits on his bed thinking about naomi, worrying about her. after 5 minutes he layed down in his bed and falls asleep

* * *

><p>in the middle of the night at yoshiki's apartment the tv was static and yoshiki twisted and turned in his sleep as he dreamt about the atomic model in heavenly host, the one that nearly burned him alive and he woke up shouting in horror and he sat up quickly (i know that he dies if the atomic model gets a hold of him but i just thought it would be more interesting if he had some scars physical scars not just mental so yea he got burned but ayumi saved him)<p>

yoshiki: ahhh!

he breathed heavily and he was sweating like mad from the nightmare as if the heat in the nightmare affected him as he slept

yoshiki: just a nightmare... just a nightmare

he sits on the couch and he holds his head in his hands and breaths heavily

yoshiki: shit... it was so real i felt... i felt like i was gonna die and i would've if shinozaki didn't save me... and thank god she did, i was not ready yet not to die and defiantly not to leave shinozaki

he sighs and stands up then walks to his bedroom and lays in his bed thinking and also still tired but he tried to stay awake the best he can but he fails and he falls asleep after 5 minutes and dreamt off the atomic model again but this time not waking up until the morning comes


	2. a way to bring friends back

In the morning Naomi is already sitting on her bed looking at her messages and staring at the one from Seiko. Naomi hardly slept last night and she was tired and looked like she was half dead.

Naomi: Seiko... i am sorry.

A new text appeared on Naomi's phone from Satoshi and she looked at the message it said "Naomi you ready yet?"

Naomi: ready? school i dammit i forgot.

She types back "yea are you on your way?" then she got a message back "I am already outside Naomi" her eyes widened and she walks to her window and she opened the curtains then looked out to see a Satoshi outside and waving to her and she shuts the window as soon as she see's him and she doesn't want him to her see the way she is. she started panicking and she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and cleaned her face up so she didn't look half dead and she ran to her room and got dressed as quick as she could and she ran downstairs and opened her front door and greeted Satoshi.

Naomi: hey Satoshi.

Satoshi: hey Naomi.

He looked at her and noticed she was tired.

Satoshi: Naomi are you Alright... you look tired.

Naomi: I didn't sleep much last night.

Satoshi looked at her as she walked out her front door and he took her hand in his and they started walking to school. on the way Satoshi looked at Naomi wanting to know what kept her up last night.

Satoshi: So you didn't sleep much last night... why?

Naomi: Just nightmares.

As soon as Naomi said that Satoshi knew exactly what she meant.

Satoshi: Shinohara?

Naomi nods at him and he sighs.

Satoshi: Naomi... you need to stop thinking about that, she forgave you.

Naomi: But i cant forgive myself after it was me that killed her.

Satoshi grabs Naomi's arms and looked in her eyes and she looked straight back into his.

Satoshi: You need to stop thinking about it Naomi...

Naomi: How can i when its my fault she is dead.

Satoshi: You was possessed it was not your fault and Shinohara knew that... that's why she forgave you and because she was your best friend and she would not want you to keep thinking like this or to be an excuse for you to be unhappy.

Naomi had tears go down her face and she hugged Satoshi tightly and she cried into his chest and he hugged her back and kissed her forehead then after a minute she let him go and kissed his lips and he kissed back and she broke the kiss with a smile on her face as she looked at him and she grabbed his hand and started walking again and he walked with her.

Naomi: Come on lets go we cant be late.

Satoshi smiled and walked with her and was happy that she was smiling.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki walks to school looking dead after not getting so much sleep last night and he sighs as he walks.<p>

Yoshiki: I really aint in the mood for school but i promised Shinozaki i would be there and i would never break a promise i make to her.

Ayumi: Hey Kishinuma!

Yoshiki stopped and looked behind him to see Ayumi running up to him and when she got to him she was out of breath.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki are you okay?

She nods and pants.

Ayumi: Yes i am fine Kishinuma i just wanted to catch up to you.

Yoshiki: You could've just sent a text and i would've come to your house to wait for you.

Ayumi: No... it was easier if i just caught up with you.

He sighs and smiles.

Yoshiki: Okay lets go.

They start walking.

Ayumi: Kishinuma... i found something that could help.

Yoshiki: What do you mean.

Ayumi: To bring back our friends.

As soon as she said that Yoshiki stopped and looked at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: No Shinozaki... no.

Ayumi: Please just hear me out.

He sighs and nods then as they continue walking Ayumi explains a little ritual thing she found and it looked good except from one detail.

Yoshiki: So someone has to die.

Ayumi: No... not die... just fight a spirit of heavenly host's choosing.

Yoshiki sighs and looks at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: This wont fucking end well.

Ayumi then sighs and looks at Yoshiki.

Ayumi: Listen i am just saying i found a way to bring them back and i intend to tell Nakashima and Mochida as well i just thought i should tell you first.

He sighs then looks at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: Okay... well we best hurry come on.

They walk to school but walk faster then they was.

* * *

><p>When they all get to the school and the day ends the 4 stay behind after class and ayumi see's no better chance then now to explain her plan but she thinks she will leave the part of a death being involved.<p>

Ayumi: Um everyone i want to talk to you all about something.

They all look at her and stand there watching as ayumi explains everything apart from the part of the possible death and yoshiki gives her a glare as she leaves it out and she looks at him.

Naomi: So... we can bring them back.

Ayumi nods and Yoshiki looks at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: So have you not missed anyway thing out Shinozaki.

Ayumi: Yea... nothing has been missed out Kishinuma.

Satoshi: This does sound to... easy there has to be something more to it there has to be.

Ayumi: No Mochida there it is all fine i promise.

Satoshi sighs and nods then after a few minutes the group leave and when Naomi and Satoshi part ways then Yoshiki walks up to Satoshi and grabs his arm then Satoshi turns to see Yoshiki.

Satoshi: Kishinuma what the hell.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki didn't tell you everything.

Yoshiki explains everything but this time he included what Ayumi didn't say.

Satoshi: Fuck... you... you got to be kidding me.

Yoshiki: I wish i was Mochida... but i aint.

Satoshi sighs and looks at Yoshiki.

Satoshi: Dammit man.

Yoshiki: I know.

Satoshi: Don't tell Naomi this... she must not know.

Yoshiki nods and they part ways and walk to their homes.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki's apartment.<p>

Yoshiki just walked in and he sat down on the couch drinking a beer and thinking.

Yoshiki: I must fight... Satoshi has to live for Nakashima and Shinozaki... there is no way i would let her fight no way in hell.

He sighs and drinks more then his phone rings and he answers it.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki what is it...

Ayumi: Kishinuman! there is something that was missed out... the ritual the requirements are missing there must be something else about it that the person didn't get to finish.

Yoshiki: Fuck... okay we need to figure it out then...

Ayumi: We?

Yoshiki: You will need help Shinozaki... i will help you.

Ayumi smiles on the other side of the phone then hangs up and Ayumi then goes to bed and so does Yoshiki.


	3. a day of happiness

The next day

Satoshi awakes in his bed and sits up in his bed thinking what to do as it was a Saturday and they had no school. he thought he could see how naomi was doing as he had nothing better to do during the day then his little sister yuka came running into his room jumping on his bed.

Yuka: Big brother big brother!

Satoshi: Okay yuka calm down... i am already awake.

Yuka: I just thought you would want to know... breakfast is ready.

He smiles and looks at her and he smiles.

Satoshi: Okay Yuka... thank you now go back downstairs.

Yuka jumps off the bed and runs downstairs while Satoshi gets up and gets dressed into a plain white buttoned up shirt and black trousers and he walks downstairs and sits at the table and Yuka quickly sat next to him and his mother and father on the other side of the table and they all started eating their they ate Satoshi thought it was a good time to say he is going to Naomi's.

Satoshi: Um... mum dad i am going to go to a friends house.

Mum: Oh who is the friend.

Satoshi looks up at his mother and father.

Dad: Is it a girl Satoshi?

Satoshi: dad...

Mum: Its that Nakashima girl isn't it.

Yuka then froze and she felt her blood run cold and her fists clinched.

Satoshi: Yes its Naomi.

his mum clapped and smiled.

Mum: Okay then Satoshi.

He smiles.

Satoshi: thanks mum thanks dad.

Yuka sat there silent and not moving at all and the mum looked at her.

Mum: Yuka sweetie are you okay?

Yuka made no attempt to reply to her mother and just sat there. Satoshi looked at Yuka and he grew a little worried.

Satoshi: Yuka are you okay?

Yuka looked at him and gave a little smile.

Yuka: Yea... I am fine.

When they all finished their dinner they left the table and Satoshi walked to the front door.

Satoshi: Well goodbye! I will see you all later.

Mum & Dad: Bye Satoshi!

Yuka walked upstairs to her room and sat on her bed and didn't move from there for a long time. Satoshi walked out his house and made his way to Naomi's. When Satoshi got to Naomi's he knocked on her door and her mother answered.

Natsumi: H-Hello...

Satoshi: Hey Mrs. Nakashima i came to see Naomi is she in?

Natsumi looked him up and down and smiled.

Natsumi: You must be the Mochida boy she keeps talking about.

he nodded and smiled at the fact Naomi had been talking about him.

Satoshi: Yea thats me um i am Mochida Satoshi.

Natsumi stepped to the side and let him in and Satoshi walked in and looked around.

Satoshi: So um... where is Naomi.

Natsumi: Upstairs in her room.

Satoshi walks upstairs knocks on Naomi's bedroom door.

Naomi: I am not coming out mother.

Satoshi: Its me Naomi.

After Naomi heard Satoshi's voice she got up and opened her door and smiled at Satoshi and he smiled back, he also noticed that she was in her pajamas still.

Satoshi: Hey Naomi.

Naomi: Hey Satoshi... Sorry about that i thought you was my mother.

Satoshi: I noticed... Can i come in.

Naomi nodded and stepped to the side and Satoshi walked in and Naomi closed the door behind him. Satoshi turned and faced Naomi.

Satoshi: So are you okay?

Naomi: Yea i am fine, you okay?

Satoshi: Yea i am fine.

she smiled and sat on her bed and he sat with her.

Satoshi: Why didn't you want to come out.

Naomi: I just like being in my room... I have gotten use to it.

Satoshi: Naomi... You cant stay in you room forever you have to come out sometime.

she sighs

Naomi: I know but... I like being alone... I don't want to be around other people.

Satoshi: Not even your boyfriend.

She looked at him and hugged him.

Naomi: My boyfriend... is the only person ever want to be around.

Satoshi smiled and hugged her back.

Satoshi: I am glad.

she smiled and broke the hug and kissed him and he kissed back and they let the kiss last at least a few minutes until they broke away for air.

Naomi: I love you Satoshi.

Satoshi: I love you Naomi.

they smiled at each other and kissed again for a second this time. Then for the rest of the day they just talked and played some games and things. When it turned 7pm Satoshi left Naomi and went home and he can say that he had a great time with his girlfriend. Naomi was happy and smiling then she went to have a bath and after that she went to bed and had a a good night sleep with her head filled with thoughts of Satoshi.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki sat on his couch and thinks about the ritual that ayumi spoke of and he wonders what is missing from the ritual that is needed to make it work and he wonders if ayumi is okay.<p>

Yoshiki: I don't know how we are gonna find this out but we have to try i guess... For our friends and for Shinozaki.

He sighs and drinks a beer. after a few minutes Yoshiki puts on the tv and watched some films then his doorbell rang.

Yoshiki: who the...

He got up and walked to his door and saw Ayumi standing there and looking at him.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki... what are you doing here.

Ayumi: I... I couldn't sleep, i needed to see someone.

Yoshiki: Come in.

He steps to the side and Ayumi walks in and he shuts the door behind her and she sits on the couch.

Yoshiki: What's wrong Shinozaki.

Ayumi: I-I couldn't sleep i wanted to see a friend.

Yoshiki: Come in.

Yoshiki steps to the side so she can walk in and she does then he closes the door behind her and she sits on his couch and looks at him.

Ayumi: I...I kept having nightmares... one in particular.

Yoshiki: What one.

Ayumi: I-It was you... and the atomic model but... but in my dream he killed you and i couldn't stop it.

Yoshiki: Hey hey...

He sits next to her and hugged her and she hugged back and cried into his chest.

Yoshiki: shhh its okay.

Ayumi: K-Kishinuma?

Yoshiki: Yea?

Ayumi: Why... why did you protect me... you could've ran and escaped but you stayed and defended me... why?

Yoshiki looks at Ayumi and she looks back at him and their eyes met.

Yoshiki: Um... i...

Yoshiki struggled to tell Ayumi why as he knew that if he did then he would pretty much be confessing to her and he knew she didn't have those feelings for him but for his best friend Satoshi. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki and she thinks she already knows the answer so she presses her lips against his and he was shocked from her actions and he kissed her back. after a minute they broke their kiss and they looked in each others eyes.

Yoshiki: S-Shinozaki...

Ayumi smiled and stroked Yoshiki's cheek.

Ayumi: Ayumi... call me Ayumi please.

Yoshiki smiled at her.

Yoshiki: Ayumi... but i thought you loved Satoshi.

Ayumi: That was then... this is now.

Yoshiki felt happiness as did Ayumi and they kissed again and went to Yoshiki's bedroom and they slept together (they didn't have sex they just slept together).


	4. a plan for the challenge

Sunday morning, Yoshiki's apartment.

Yoshiki woke up in his bed but Ayumi was not in the bed with him but he heard noises coming from out of his room but still in his apartment. Yoshiki got sat up in his bed and he stood up and walked out his room to see Ayumi in the kitchen cooking breakfast and she didn't notice him yet so he snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from behind and he wrapped his arms around her waist, Ayumi jumped a little as he surprised her then she smiled as he put his head on her shoulder.

Yoshiki: Good morning Ayumi.

Ayumi turned her head to look at his as she put her hands over his around her waist.

Ayumi: Good morning Yoshiki.

They kissed and they smiled as the kiss broke.

Ayumi: Breakfast is almost ready... go sit down and wait.

Yoshiki: Okay.

With that Yoshiki kissed her one more time then he let her go and went to his table and sat down watching Ayumi while she kept cooking but she can feel his gaze on her and she smiled.

Ayumi: I hope you like pancakes.

Yoshiki: Yea i like Pancakes.

After a minute or two Ayumi walked over with two plates in her hands and she placed one in front of Yoshiki and another in front of herself as she sat down then they started eating.

Yoshiki: This is nice... I didn't know you was such a good cook Ayumi.

She smiled and looked at him.

Ayumi: I bet there is something's i can do to surprise you.

Yoshiki chuckled and kept eating and so did Ayumi and about after 7 minutes they finished and Ayumi looked at him.

Ayumi: Yoshiki?

Yoshiki: Yea?

Ayumi: You intend to fight don't you... i mean the spirit in the ritual... you intend to fight the spirit heavenly host chooses don't you?

Yoshiki looks at her then looks down.

Yoshiki: Yes... i do.

Ayumi looked at him.

Ayumi: You cant... The spirits have powers it will kill you.

Yoshiki: Well i am the strongest person out of me and Satoshi... So it wont make a difference will it... Its either i die or Satoshi dies.

Ayumi lets a tear go down her face.

Ayumi: I don't want you to die Yoshiki... I cant loose you.

Yoshiki stands up and walks to her and she stands up and hugs him tightly crying.

Yoshiki: Shhh its okay Ayumi...

Ayumi: No! I wont let you fight i wont let you die!

Yoshiki: Ayumi stop shhh please shhh.

Ayumi stopped shouting but she kept crying.

Ayumi: I just got you Yoshiki... i cant loose you now please.

Yoshiki help Ayumi in his arms and she help her arms around him.

Ayumi: Yoshiki i beg you... please let Satoshi fight please.

Yoshiki: I cant Ayumi i cant... Satoshi has Nakashima to live for.

Ayumi: And you have me!

Yoshiki looks at Ayumi and strokes her cheek.

Yoshiki: Yes i do... but i have more chance of beating the spirit then Satoshi does.

Tears go down Ayumi's face and she lets him go.

Ayumi: I... I need to get home my sister is probably worried.

Yoshiki nods.

Yoshiki: Okay... i love you Ayumi.

She looks at him and kisses him and he kisses back.

Ayumi: I love you to Yoshiki.

After that Ayumi left Yoshiki's apartment feeling sad that she just got Yoshiki and now she is gonna loose him. Ayumi started walking home and when she got home her sister Hinoe Shinozaki and Hinoe could tell there was something wrong with her little sister so she asked Ayumi what was wrong and she explained everything to Hinoe.

* * *

><p>Nakashima household.<p>

Satoshi came over to spend time with Naomi again and she enjoyed spending time with Satoshi it made her feel alive like really alive and Satoshi enjoyed spending every moment with Naomi and he would have it no other way.

Satoshi: Are you okay Naomi?

She looked at him and smiled.

Naomi: I couldn't be better Satoshi.

Satoshi smiles and walks to Naomi and kisses her and as he is standing up and she is sitting on her bed she leans back more and Satoshi leans forward onto her and she lays down on her bed as they keep the kiss going and Satoshi gets on top of her holding himself up with a hand on each side of her. after a few minutes they broke their kiss and Naomi giggled and Satoshi smiled.

Satoshi: Your loving this.

Naomi: Yes i am very much.

They smiled and kissed again but then Satoshi got a text message and he sighed and got up and read the message.

Naomi: Who is it?

Satoshi: Its from Shinozaki.

Satoshi read the message and it said "Mochida i need to talk to you please come to my house quickly" Satoshi thought it was odd but he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Naomi.

Satoshi: Sorry Naomi i have to go... Shinozaki said she needed me for something.

Naomi looked down and sighed.

Naomi: Alright... but come back when your done there.

Satoshi: I will i will be as quick as i can i promise.

And with that Satoshi kissed Naomi and left Naomi's house and went to Ayumi's house.

* * *

><p>Shinozaki household, 1 hour after Satoshi left Naomi's.<p>

Satoshi knocks on Ayumi's door and Ayumi opens the door a few seconds later.

Satoshi: I got your message what is going on.

Ayumi: Come in.

She steps to the side and he walks in and Hinoe is sitting on the couch Looking at him.

Hinoe: Hey you much be Mochida Satoshi.

She stands up and he looks at her.

Satoshi: Yea thats me... are you Shinozaki Hinoe?

She smiles and nods.

Hinoe: Call me Hinoe please.

Satoshi: Alright.

He sits down and so does Ayumi and she explains that Yoshiki intends to fight and that Hinoe has a plan.

Satoshi: So... you have a plan... what is it?

Hinoe: I think i can Charm a weapon... of any kind and it will have more affects against the spirit Kishinuma will fight.

Satoshi: Kishinuma will not fight...

Ayumi and Hinoe looks at Satoshi.

Satoshi: ...I will... Yoshiki has already had a near death experience actually he has had alot of them... no need for him to die now when he just got out of the nightmare.

Ayumi: Mochida... you cant... you have Nakashima.

Satoshi: And Kishinuma had you... i want to make Naomi happy again and i will die to do it... so i will fight.


	5. future talk

Shinozaki household.

Ayumi: Mochida... you can die from this.

Satoshi: I know... but if it will bring out friends back then i am willing to die for that.

Ayumi: Mochida... i appreciate this but Nakashima wont and neither will Yoshiki.

Satoshi: They wont know till the day comes, we have to keep it between the 3 of us no one else.

Hinoe: I understand.

Ayumi: Okay but what will we do because they will find out and they will stop us when we start the ritual.

Satoshi: I got it figured out already.

Ayumi: Lets hear it.

Satoshi: Well i can deal with Naomi then Shinozaki deal with Kishinuma... you knock Kishinuma out somehow when the day comes then get the ritual ready in school and i will do the same with Naomi got it.

Ayumi: Yea got it.

Satoshi: Good... i best get back to Naomi now see ya girls.

Ayumi: Bye Mochida.

Hinoe: Bye.

Satoshi leaves the Shinozaki household. Ayumi looks at Hinoe.

Ayumi: So... you get the ritual ready as we distract the other two.

Hinoe: Yea i got it dont worry ok?

Ayumi nods and looks forward.

Ayumi: We still have a week till we do the ritual we plan to do it saturday.

Hinoe: Okay i can do saturday.

* * *

><p>Nakashima household.<p>

Satoshi just got back to Naomi's and he went into her room.

Satoshi: Naomi?

Satoshi looks around the room not seeing Naomi.

Naomi: Satoshi?

Satoshi turns around and see's Naomi there in a towel and of what he can see of her body is wet as she just got out the bath and Satoshi blinks and cover's his eyes.

Satoshi: S-Sorry Naomi!

She is red with embarrassment and she looks at him.

Naomi: I-I thought you would be back later...

Satoshi: Sorry sorry sorry i should've called ahead sorry i will wait downstairs.

Naomi steps out the way and Satoshi walks out her room and downstairs and he sits on the couch and he got turned on seeing like Naomi like that and he goes red. Naomi upstairs shuts her door and her eyes are wide with embarrassment and she quickly got dressed and she sat on her bed and called Satoshi and he walks up the stairs to her.

Satoshi: Hey Naomi... i am so so sorry for that.

Naomi: I-Its okay Satoshi don't worry.

Satoshi: Okay but still sorry.

She smiles and nods then he sits next to her and he looks at her.

Satoshi: Are you okay?

Naomi nods and smiles at him she holds his hand and Satoshi smiled as he looked at her.

Satoshi: I love you Naomi.

Naomi: I love you to.

They kissed and after a minute the kiss broke and Naomi's mum came in.

Natsumi: Hey dinner is gonna be ready soon i was not sure if Mochida is staying for dinner.

Satoshi: Um... sure if its not any trouble.

Natsumi: Of course its not any trouble.

And with that Natsumi left the room and Naomi smiled and looked at Satoshi and he smiled as he looked back at her.

Satoshi: Naomi... i hate to impose.

Naomi: Don't be silly of course your not my mum has been dying to get a chance to get to know my boyfriend.

Satoshi smiles and looks at her then kisses her again.

Satoshi: My parents have been the same... they really want to meet you.

Naomi: Then... how about tomorrow i come over for dinner... if there is no trouble.

Satoshi: Of course there is no trouble... so tomorrow then you come over to mine and have dinner there.

Naomi: Yep.

They smiled and kissed each over then Natsumi called from downstairs.

Natsumi: Dinner is ready!

Naomi: Okay! lets go Satoshi.

Naomi grabs Satoshi by the hand and pulls him down stairs to dinner and Naomi and Satoshi sat next to each over at the table and Natsumi sat opposite them.

Natsumi: So... Mochida how did you and Naomi get together?

Satoshi: Oh um... well after school one day me and Naomi stayed behind and we talked a little and we kissed then we have been together since.

Naomi smiled at him.

Natsumi: Do you plan to marry Naomi?

Naomi went red and looks at her mother.

Naomi: Mum...

Satoshi: Um... one day hopefully yes.

Naomi looked as Satoshi and smiled at him then she kept eating as did everyone else. Natsumi asked a few more questions as they eat their food. When their finished their dinner Satoshi grabbed his coat and left for home and when he was gone Naomi shut the door and turned around and her mother looked at her.

Natsumi: He is a keeper sweetie.

Naomi: yea he is.

Natsumi: You think you and him will will get married?

Naomi blushed at the thought and went red.

Naomi: M-Mum.

Ntsumi: I was just asking that's all.

Naomi: Well please don't.

Natsumi: Okay okay i wont any more... but you want to marry him right?

Naomi: Mum...

Natsumi: Just answer me that please.

Naomi: Yes i want to marry him

Natsumi: Yay... do you want children?

Naomi's jaw dropped at her mother's question and she ignored it and went upstairs and pretended it never happened.

Natsumi: Goodnight Naomi.

Naomi: Goodnight.

Naomi went into her room and she fell asleep on her bed and her head was filled with thoughts of Satoshi and their future and it made Naomi smile in her sleep.


End file.
